Klaus Effect
by PaineWife
Summary: The original family returns to New Orleans, and people co-exist with vampires. Niklause is ready to take back what is his, protect his family and gain power. Camille may want to protect those around her but that is a difficult thing with Klause around. Yet she always seems to be able to calm Klause and she isn't sure how long that will even last. Is it wrong to love a monster?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

According to my aging grandparents we live in a strange world and not because of technology or texting or the internet but because we live in a co-habitation with vampires, witches and werewolves. To me this is normal, from before I was born we lived our daily lives as neighbors and friends to the mystical beings of the world. They have always been here living in the shadows of history and none more important or as dangerous as the Original family of vampires. No one really knows who or where they are. The Original family is royalty for the vampires and I have always be so interested in them. A year ago thousands of vampires dropped dead suddenly, it was horrifying and not just the vampires panicked. It didn't take long before we found out that Michael, the father of the original family killed the oldest son Finn and the other siblings together took down their father. It was then that the vampires put it together. Everyone that they ever sired died when they did. Suddenly the sire lines were in war and everyone searched for the remaining family members to try and protect them. I didn't understand why, everyone knew an original cannot be killed without a white oak stake and the last was used on Finn and his father.

The world has seen a witch against vampire or vampire against the illusive werewolves but never have we really seen a vampire on vampire war. Each time humans have been caught in the middle without any real power we have always been just a casualty.

My family has been speaking for the humans in New Orleans for three generations. My twin brother passed on his spot to be a pastor and eventually left New Orleans. So instead it fell to me. I never really knew what I was getting into, we may live with vampires but its completely different when you are a part of the community.

"Cami, are you even listening?" I turned to Davina, the head witch for the quarter and sighed.

"No not really, sorry." I smiled, Davina went through so much. She survived a horrid harvest ritual, escaped and then let herself be sacrificed to finish the ritual. All so her coven could have enough power to defend themselves against the vampires battling each other.

"I was saying that the stupid regent said I would never be able to lead because I am just a child." She groaned.

"Well you are a kid, but you have had to grow up so much and you have so much power. She should be helping you, working with you to protect the witches." I shook my head. Davina would have to eventually challenge her; I was not looking forward to that day.

Suddenly Marcel burst in and headed right for us. I smiled, I liked Marcel, maybe more than I ever intended and we spent some sleepless nights together. Marcel was a vampire, which might be the reason I haven't been able to fully commit to him. Marcel wasn't just a vampire, he is the leader of the vampires in the quarter.

"What's wrong now Marcel?" I laughed.

"This isn't funny Cami. We seriously have a problem." He grunted. Davina gave me a look and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Marcel, no offense but you seem to always have a serious problem." Davina patted his face teasingly.

"They are back, the Original family." He said slowly.

"What?" I coughed. The Original family? Here? What the hell? I have always been intrigued by them and suddenly we are in the same city?

"I don't understand Marcel. What do you mean they are back?" Davina asked.

"I have known the Michelson family for hundreds of years. Long ago they took me in as a child and raised me. Niklause is my sire, and they raised me here in New Orleans when it was only a settlement and they built this town. I simply took over when they ran from their father again." Marcel explained.

"Marcel why didn't you ever tell us that you knew the Michelson family let alone were so close to them?" I sputtered.

"It never seemed important, it wasn't your business, take your pick." He snapped.

"Fine, be an ass all you want Marcel. Why is it so terrible they are here?" Davina passed a drink to me.

"They are a volatile family. Death, destruction it follows them. They care for no one but themselves and their family. They will be the death of the quarter." Marcel hung his head. I could see from his face that he knew the Michelson family destruction all too well.

"Well I am not sure what we can do about it, if they are back they are back. How are we going to stop an un-killable family?" Davina shrugged.

"We have to find something, no one loved this town, well more like loved owning this town than Niklause himself. He will want it back and he will do anything to get it back." Marcel snarled.

"I am not letting that happen, we just found a little peace, I got the witches to stop killing each other and vampires. The vampires feed almost exclusively on blood bags or willing tourists in blood clubs. We have next to no murder by the supernatural in the quarter. We have to find a way to make peace with the Michelson family if they are truly here to stay." Davina said, then stood, her chair screeching back.

"Davina wait, promise me, both of you." He said looking and me, "Promise that you both won't go looking for trouble. Try and stay out of the Michelson's path." Marcel pleaded. I nodded and placed my hand on his. Davina just rolled her eyes and strode out of the bar. Marcel groaned and rubbed his face. "Davina is going to be the death of me."

I smiled, "I've got to get back to work. Marcel, we will figure out." I stood and returned to the back of the bar.

After years of school here I am with a Bachelor degree in Psychology, working on my Masters and I am a bartender on the side. My life is just one long ironic statement. I watched Marcel leave and head towards a blood bar. To check on his vampires no doubt, he would be back to check on me when we closed. He always did, every night. The rest of the night went on uneventful and my mind kept wandering to the Michelson family. Would I ever get to meet them; do I even want to?

I was wiping down the bar when a handsome stranger sauntered in and sat across from me.

"What can I get you?" I smiled.

"A glass of whiskey would be lovely." He chimed back. His accent was to die for and I tried to remind myself a guy like this is bad news. I slid him his drink and went back to cleaning up the bar.

"Tell me something love, what do you think about these so called blood bars?" He smiled at me curiously.

"I would say it's a necessary evil. The blood bars give the vampires a supply other than blood bags but without the killing. Everyone who goes into the club knows what they have agreed to." I shrugged and refilled his glass.

"I think it takes all the fun out of it." He grinned.

"I haven't ever seen you before around here are you new to the quarter?" I asked, tying to change the subject.

"No, I lived here long ago." He downed his glass and tipped it towards me. I refilled it again.

The door slammed open and suddenly Marcel had the man pinned against the wall.

"Marcel what the hell?" I screamed and ran out from behind the bar.

"Go home Cami, right now." Marcel growled not breaking eye contact with the man.

"Marcel is this anyway to say hello to an old friend?" He grinned.

"I don't know what you are doing here but something's are off limits and Cami is one of those things." Marcel gritted his teeth.

"Marcel stop I am not your plaything and you aren't the boss of me. He is just some guy getting a drink. Stop acting like some crazed jealous boyfriend." I pulled on him, knowing I had no strength to stop him but was relieved when he slowly let go and let me pull him away.

"I am not just some guy love." The man held his hand out. I shook his hand, keeping Marcel in my peripheral vision.

"Cami, this is Klaus." Marcel wiped his face in frustration.

"Oh, oh my gosh I just thought you were just a jerk play boy." I stuttered and then thought there was a fifty-fifty chance he might kill me right there and then. Instead he laughed heartedly and turned to Marcel.

"I can see why you like her." Klaus winked. Marcel rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bar.

"Cami please just go home, I'll come see you tomorrow." Marcel begged.

"Usually I would be angry with you, but fine." I went back into the bar to get my purse.

"I will see you again sometime…" He stopped, fishing for my name.

"Camille" I grabbed my purse and turned to him.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked.

"Well several reasons dear Camille, all of which I am not ready to reveal yet." He poured himself a drink.

"Right, have a good night." I turned and slid out of the door.

I went over what I said to Klaus and couldn't believe I didn't understand who he was the moment he said he had lived here a long time ago. I felt ridiculous, I had literal royalty in front of me and I acted like an idiot. I shook my head and pulled my purse onto my shoulder. I really hoped that I never had to see him again. I reached my building when a someone grabbed my arm, I turned around, my pepper spray out.

"Really dear, how is that going to help against vampires?" Klause smiled down at me.

"Now listen carefully love, I need you to tell me everything you can about Marcel." He looked deeply into my eyes, was he compelling me?

"What do you want to know?" I asked obediently.

"What is his weakness? What he is planning, tell me what he is going to do before he does it. Do you understand?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I smiled up at Klaus, he thought he was pretty sneaky didn't he? I tried to suppress a laugh, "Klaus I am not an idiot, stop trying to compel me. I am not going to be your little spy and I am not just a bystander you can use." I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Now if you will excuse me I am exhausted." I winked and stomped up my stairs. I could feel him staring into my back, I could care less. I slept in that morning before dragging myself into the bar to work on a bit of homework before my shift started. Before I even entered the bar I saw him. Lurking at some back booth through the window, I groaned and even considered turning around and just not going in to work. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I barged into the bar and made my way to the usual booth I occupied. I pulled out my book and organized everything before I looked up to see Klaus, drink in hand taking a seat across from me.

"I want to apologize for assuming…"

"Assuming I was some little frightened mouse who knew nothing of the world?" I countered.

"Not at all, most humans don't know about vervan or compulsion. Obviously Marcel takes care of his… girlfriend." He winked.

"Marcel is my friend, not my boyfriend. There you go again assuming I am unimportant human. This town is run by leaders, Marcel for the vampires, Davina for the witches and I for the humans. It's how we keep this town from imploding." I took his drink from his hand and downed it.

"Well aren't you a spit fire. What about the werewolves, don't they have a part in all this?" He raised his glass towards the waitress and she took it to get him another.

"I am sure they would if they had any interest. But they keep to themselves deep in the bayou." I shrugged. "You are half werewolf right? Why don't you go and find them?" I turned back to my book and tried to ignore him sitting there staring at me.

"I am actually looking for a little wolf, a girl by the name of Hailey. Have you heard of her?" He smiled. I had actually, she was being kept by the regent and all the covens of the quarter as leverage against werewolves to keep them in the Bayou. She was supposedly pregnant with a special child but the witches wont tell anyone exactly why, not even Marcel and I.

"Never heard of her." I said clearly, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Such strength you think you have, lying to me. It's a good thing I have taken a bit of a liking to you. I guess I will just have to find this Davina and ask her." He threatened.

"You touch her…" I started.

"You can't threaten me love. For you though I can promise I won't hurt her." He stood and threw a few dollars on the table.

"Why for me?" I inquired.

"I told you dear Camille, I have taken to you. I have a feeling you and I will be good friends. Here." He handed me a sealed envelope then was gone.

Stupid man, thinking just because he was this big powerful thing that he could just swoop in and expect everyone to fall to their knee's. I opened the envelope to see an invitation to a ball Klaus and his siblings were holding. "To introduce the Michelson's to the quarter." I snorted and rolled my eyes more like so they Michelson's can scope us all out. Or maybe it will be a mass murder scene so they can take over their long lost home. I threw the invitation in my bag and went back to studying.

I couldn't concentrate long though, I kept glancing at the clock, Marcel always comes by the bar right before my shift and I really wanted to talk to him about this whole Klaus business. He was already trying to pry his way into my life, I couldn't imagine what he was doing with Marcel. I grabbed my phone remembering suddenly that he said he was going to Davina. I punched in her number and waited as it rang and rang and then her voicemail. My heart skipped for a second, I grabbed all my stuff shoving them into my bag before throwing it behind the bar.

"Ill be back before my shift." I called to Roger, another bartender before I raced out of the bar and down to the cemeteries where Davina's coven usually meets. I rounded a corner and into the clearing right in front of Davina's family crept. She was sitting on the steps, eyes closed and I took a breath. I felt instant relief, she was fine.

"Davina! Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" I called as I came up to her.

She looked up, her face was scarlet and her eyes shined with tears. My heart dropped.

"What happened?" I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"The regent was killed; her heart was ripped from her chest." She hiccupped.

"That's terrible! Oh my God, Davina what will happen now?" I wasn't shocked. Davina wasn't touched, thank god, but someone else took her place. Klaus had killed the regent and it was my fault. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, and all I wanted was to lean over a headstone and empty my stomach. I saved Davina… I saved Davina, I just need to repeat this to myself.

"Cami, I didn't even like the old bat, she was terrible to me. I'm not even that upset that she is dead. She just was… killed so terribly." Davina was huffing and trying to stop herself from crying.

"Davina, I know, how terrible this all is just after we got things settled down but as usual I am the ever realistic one. Who is taking over Davina? That could change everything, it could jeopardize everything we worked for in the quarter." I sighed, where was Marcel he was so much better at talking Davina down than I am.

"That's the worst part Cami, they picked me! Why the hell did they pick me?" She blurted and then was in tears again. Oh geez, seriously where was Marcel? I took a deep breath. I had a bachelor degree in psychology I could handle one little teenage break down. Even if the break down was by an all powerful witch who could sink the entire quarter.

"Davina they picked you because you are powerful and more than anything they picked you because you are good. They know you are going to make the right decisions that will protect the entire quarter. Davina this is a gift not a sentencing you are going to make a difference and Marcel and I will be with you every step of the way." I smiled at her. I really believed what I just said and I hope that she did too.

"Thanks Cami, it's just so overwhelming." She sniffed.

"You don't have to face it alone, you have me and Marcel and entire covens who will back you." I pulled her into a hug.

"Your right, I can do this." She paused, trying to calm her breathing and wiping away her tears.

"We should find Marcel, he should know what's going on and maybe he knows who killed the regent." She stood and started marching away.

I took a deep breath and jumped up to follow her. Do I tell her that I knew who killed the regent? Did I even really know, Klaus never said he was going after the regent. The opposite really he said he was going to see Davina. I decided to keep my mouth shut, no sense in saying something that I wasn't sure was even true. We found Marcel at the compound, a big building on the end of Bourbon street that was renovated into a New Orleans mansion of sorts complete with a courtyard, garden and numerous bedrooms. Davina rushed in, "Marcel!" She yelled. Nothing… Davina looked at me and I shrugged. She ran up the front staircase and threw open the dining room door. I rushed after her and we both stood in the doorway frozen.

"Wow well thanks for the invite." I snapped.

"Yea what the hell Marcel?" Davina laughed.

Seated at the dinning room was Marcel and what I guessed was the entire Michelson family enjoying a delicious lobster lunch.

"Well I assumed you were invited love." Klaus winked, then stood and pulled a chair out and gestured to me. I continued to stand.

"Well then, you must be Davina." Klaus walked over to shake her hand. She shook it but very cautiously.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Niklaus, that is my brother Elijah, Kol and my sister Rebekah." He gestured to each vampire who each in turn nodded and smiled almost creepily.

"Oh great Marcel, you have a crazed killer eating at your dinner table. How charming." Davina turned on her heel and slammed her way out of the dining room.

"Well its nice to meet all of you." I smiled awkwardly. "I have to be getting back to work though." I started to try and back out of the room.

"Won't you join us?" Rebekah chimed politely.

"Unlike most people in this room I am not old enough to accumulate a ridiculous amount of money through compulsion, therefore I actually have to show up to my job." I rolled my eyes.

"That's a sore subject with us." Marcel stated. Which was true, he constantly was making me miss work and I was sick of vampires thinking us humans didn't have to work or something.

"Let me escort you to work then. A lady walking around Bourbon street alone is hardly appropriate." Elijah spoke softly pushing back his chair and rising fluidly.

"Well isn't that kind brother." Klaus huffed and sat back down looking like he was almost pouting. I felt Elijah's hand on my back as he led me out of the room and down the staircase.

"Niklaus said your name was Camille, is that correct?" He held the front door open for me. I nodded, studying the mans face.

We walked down the street in silence. Elijah seems to glide across the ground. He was impeccably dressed, his shoes didn't even look dirty. Elijah didn't seem the type that would get down and dirty, I couldn't see him getting in a fight let alone killing someone. Yet I felt something near him, a sense of safety. I knew that Elijah was a kind man.

"Camille, what do you think of my brother Niklaus?" Elijah said suddenly. I stopped walking and looked up into his eyes.

"He frightens me to be honest but I also am intrigued in a way. To be honest I have said only a few words to him, I can't really make a judgment right now but I feel how dangerous he is when he walks into a room." I couldn't believe how honest I was with Elijah.

I turned and hurried on towards the bad, Elijah keeping in step with me perfectly. When we got to the bar Elijah said goodbye quickly and was gone in a flash. I smiled, happy that at least one member of the Michelson family was kind.

I spent the whole night looking over my shoulder and waiting for Klause to come into the bar. He never came, I cleaned and closed the bar and made it all the way home without seeing Klaus at all. I mentally reprimanded myself. Why would such a powerful vampire have time to stop by and see me? He had to be spending his time scheming on how to take the quarter from Marcel. I would always pick Marcel over any one, and I knew deep down that was going to get me killed.

"Cami…" Marcel smiled. I jumped and threw a couch pillow at him.

"Marcel, you can't sit in the dark and scare the crap out of me." I laughed.

"Sorry, hey how are you doing?" He asked pulling me into his lap.

"I am fine Marcel." I assured him.

"Klaus is worrying me, he is only interested in you because you are my friend and I don't want to get you hurt." Marcel sighed.

"Wow thanks Marcel." I teased.

"I didn't mean it like that Cami, just that Klaus will do anything to get what he wants." Marcel paused. "Cami did he say anything?"

"Well not really though he did mention he was looking for a werewolf." I shrugged. "The one that the regent has been holding in her house, Hailey."

"Why would he want a pregnant werewolf?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know; Davina did say something about the baby being special didn't she?" I leaned my head against Marcel and let my body rest for the first time today.

"She did say that, maybe that's why Klaus in here. He wants the baby for whatever he thinks it can do. He will have a hard time getting through the witches even with the regent gone." He looked down at me concerned suddenly. "My vampires told me Davina is the new regent, how is she?"

"She was really upset but I seemed to calm her down enough. She doesn't think she is ready to be regent and she is scared. She was born to lead though and sooner than later she will see that too." I closed my eyes.

"Did you get an invite to some sort of ball by the way?" I asked.

"I did, I am assuming you did too?" I nodded.

"It's tomorrow night, it's a good thing you work. I don't know if you should come." Marcel said sternly.

"What happened to I am the speaker for the humans and I get to be a part of things?" I opened my eyes, staring him down.

"That was before Klaus came to town, now I am more concerned for your safety." I rolled my eyes at him. I knew Klaus was dangerous but wasn't going to let that stop me from living my life.

"Then I guess it is a good thing I am working or we would be having a different conversation." I closed my eyes again, resting my head on his chest.

"Klause told me today that he was here to either take the city or I could agree to let him be a 50/50 partner." Marcel sighed.

"I know you built this place after he left but if it could save a war working with him may not be that bad. Things just started settling down here and the last thing we need is a war against the Michelson's." I could see it on his face, what I was saying was eating him up inside. "Put your pride and ego aside Marcel. Think of what all of New Orleans needs." I pushed farther, he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, you're right." He stood, with me in his arms, and then set me down. "I am going to go start talking to some of my guys, just to get this transition started."

I nodded and watched him pout away but I knew he was going to make the right decision. I made my way to the room when I jumped. For a split second I could swear I saw something in the window. I shrugged it off and threw myself into bed. I had had enough of this day. I closed my eyes and let myself think of Marcel but it wasn't long before my mind drifted to a handsome face and an amazing accent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Camille dear, wake up." I felt something poking my face over and over and I cracked my eye open slightly. It was Klaus's sister poking me.

"What the hell is going on." I pushed her hand away from me. "How did you get in here I did not invite you in."

"I let her in." I looked over to see Davina perched in my armchair. I groaned.

"Go away you two, it's eight in the morning and I want to keep sleeping." I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow.

"Camille my brother will have a dagger in my heart if I don't do as he says." Rebekah whined.

"What brother?" I peeked out from under the pillow.

"Oh as if you don't know! Niklaus told me that you had to be at the ball tonight and that he was sure you would have nothing appropriate to wear." Rebekah explained.

"I am not going to some crazy ball, I have work today and Marcel didn't really want me going anyways." I buried under the pillow again.

"Marcel said I couldn't go either, but I am pretty sure he can't stop a regent from going to a party if she wants." Davina laughed.

"As for work Niklaus told me that he had that taken care of. Now let's go." Rebekah ordered. I was herded out of bed, into the shower and forced to get ready for a day of shopping.

I found myself standing in front of a mirror in a giant ball gown fitted just for me and it was stunning. Rebekah had chosen a beautiful crème color that had a sweetheart neckline and lace quarter sleeves. I had a low hip waistline before it seemed to explode with fabric that gathered in such a beautiful way along the bottom before grazing the floor.

"I have to admit I do love it." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to a ball straight out of the 1900's or something.

"Davina had chosen a long formal dress. No poof, it was sleek and had a v neckline that tied around the neck. The emerald green looked amazing with her dark hair and I couldn't help but think how much older she looked these days. She really wasn't a kid anymore, she looked beautiful.

I agreed to have Rebekah pick me up later in the afternoon and take me to the plantation her and her brothers were staying at. It was also where the ball would be, and I could get dressed there. I went home to stare at myself in the mirror. What in the world was I going to do with my hair? I decided that with such an elaborate dress I would go simple with my hair. I pulled it into a simple French twist securing it with a large hair pin with a white flower at the end. I tried to do something different with my makeup but settled for a simple smoky eye and a darker lip color than normal. Before I knew it Rebekah was at my door.

"Well don't you look pretty." She smiled before getting in the car, turning the key and racing down the road.

"So what exactly happens at one of these parties?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Dancing, drinks and hopefully nothing crazy. Though it is a Mikaelson party so one never knows." She laughed. "I will warn you however that my brother Niklaus should not be trusted. I love him dearly but when he thinks he knows best he will do what he pleases and sometimes that does not help those around him. I sat in a box with a dagger in my hart for almost three decades the last time we disagreed." She looked… like she was in pain. Yet also so angry and I worried for a moment for Klaus.

"I don't think you need to worry, I have Davina and Marcel. Anyways Klaus has barely spoken to me in a few days, I doubt I am anywhere on his radar." I smiled reassuringly at her. She didn't look any less worried.

"I only say this because you seem like such a nice girl, and I feel we could be good friends." She pulled into a lighted driveway that went on for what seemed like a mile before we pulled up to a huge white plantation home.

"Oh wow this place is gorgeous!" I got out of the car to follow Rebekah. "Where is everyone?"

"We are a bit early, so we could get dressed and whatnot." She answered before leading us in.

The grounds were brilliant, the grass looked like it was the perfect length, not a spot that looked dead, or too long. The bushes were shaped into topiaries, and the drive was lite up in sparkling white lights. The plantation home was so white that it seemed to have a glow of its own, and the light pouring from the windows looked warm and inviting. It looked like a loving home and I would not have pictured the Mikaelson family living in a home like this. Maybe I saw something more like a cold brick mansion or one of those new modern homes that was all straight lines and high ceilings. The front door was carved beautifully with vines and a shimmering blue and white stain glass windows. Elijah was waiting just inside.

"Good evening Camille." He smiled and offered his arm. I took it awkwardly. "I would love it if I could have the pleasure of giving you the grand tour of our home?" He asked.

"I would love that!" I smiled and let him lead me through the entryway and into a beautiful sitting room. I loved every inch of the house. From the light grey kitchen to the guest rooms that were beautifully decorated.

"Each wing is for someone different, I showed you mine, with my room and the library. Kol has some sort of gaming room where he partakes in a more modern past time of video games. Rebekah has two rooms, one for the dresses she has collected throughout the past one thousand years and another filled with trinkets from her life. Then we have Niklaus." He gestured down a hall across from Rebekah's. I didn't get to see any part of their rooms but I hoped I would at least see Rebekah's today when we got dressed. I peered down Klaus's hall way and wondered what he had hidden in his rooms. Was it full of weapons or souvenirs from his victims through out the years?

"I doubt it will be long before you see his rooms." Elijah smiled before leading me down another hall to Rebekah's room. He knocked softly and moments later the door swept open.

"About time, I can hear people arriving already." She huffed.

"Well we know you like to make an entrance sister." Elijah smiled and nodded to me before making his way back to the front of the house to greet the guests. I looked down the hall to see Klaus passing by. He didn't look towards me at all.

"Come on, we don't want to miss all the fun." Rebekah yanked me inside. I pulled my dress back on and waited patiently for Rebekah to button up the back and then lace it closed. I then helped her with her zipper. Her dress was red and had the most beautiful bow on the back. She swept her hair to the opposite shoulder that her dress hung to and pinned it quickly.

"Well let's go." She led the way down the hall and to the top of the stairs. I was surprised how crowded it was and I quickly made eye contact with a very handsome Marcel. I started down the stairs after Rebekah. Marcel wove through the crowd to meet me at the bottom.

"Cami you look amazing." He grinned. "I want to be angry you are here but you just look so damn incredible that I can't." He shook his head.

"You have such a way with words Marcel." I grinned back.

"Please, may I have this dance?" He winked. I nodded and let him pull me into his arms and slowly sway back and forth to the music.

"So let me guess, Davina is here too?" Marcel asked.

"You shouldn't tell her not to do something and think she was going to actually listen." I teased. Suddenly a bunch of Marcels guys started making their way through the crowd to us, Marcel immediately stepped in front of me.

"We have a problem Marcel." One of them had blood on their neck and it didn't look like it was healing.

Suddenly Klaus was next to him, wiping blood from his mouth. I felt my whole body go cold as his eyes landed on me and then slowly went from my head down my body. He was hungrily taking in every curve this dress gave me and I felt suddenly very self conscious.

"You have an ultimatum my friend. You top man, your lieutenant has a very nasty wolf bite. He will die very soon, and it won't be pleasant." He smiled handsomely before sauntering off.

"Marcel what the hell was that?" I asked.

"Not now Cami." He pushed me aside and then him and his men were shoving through the crowd and out the front door. I felt my anger bubbling inside of me. I looked up to see Klaus walking up the stairs before looking back at me. He stared at me for a moment before he disappeared upstairs. I grabbed a glass of champagne and followed him up the stairs. I downed my glass as I rounded the corner and straight into… Klaus.

"Now what are you doing wandering up here?" He smiled.

"I was looking for you." I sighed as if that was the most obvious thing.

"Well you have succeeded in finding me." He started walking down the hall and I rushed to keep up with him.

"What did you do Klaus?" I asked.

"What any man would do in his situation. I took control so I can get what I want." He shrugged.

"You seem to be a little paranoid Klaus. Marcel never meant to oppose you and was even leaning to accepting your offer but after that crazy stunt you pulled he won't want to be in the same room as you." I huffed after him.

I stopped suddenly, I was surrounded by the most beautiful room. It wasn't the architecture or the amazing interior design. The room was filled with the most breath taking art work. From abstract work to the most intricate detail on a persons face. My eyes rested slowly on a canvas that was covered in cool hues of blue. The face staring off into the distance was my own.

"Klaus, are these yours?" I turned to him. Seeing him right here even though moments ago blood was dripping from his mouth he was handsome and lonely but more than anything he looked so vulnerable. The instant I saw that it was gone, hidden again beneath his devilish smile and arrogant posture.

"Yes." He smiled slightly.

"Klaus they are incredible." I turned, focusing on a pasture filled with wild flowers.

"I know." His arrogant response pulled me from my art daze.

"Ok seriously though Klaus what is going on?" I turned to face him.

"Camille love, it really is simple. I want to take back my city for my family. See something is going to happen soon and I want everything to be ready and if that means I have to take a few bystanders out of the equation then I will." I stared at Klaus. Was he being serious?

"So you just said you would kill random people to take over New Orleans?" I asked.

"Yes." He picked up a paint brush. "Are you enjoying your night off?" He smiled.

I made a mental note to not let this go so soon but I was enjoying my night. I focused on his face, so hard and angry so much of the time. I realized I wanted to see him really smile without this mask he seemed to wear.

"Klaus you didn't go to the bar and kill anyone to get me tonight off right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not love. I just compelled a few nice people to cover your shift." He shrugged. I shook my head; compulsion was never something I would wish on anyone. To not be able to control one's self. I shuddered and thanked God that I drank vervain like my life depended on it.

"You didn't tell me what you thought of this one." He gestured to the painting of me.

"It is beautiful; you have painted me with a rose colored lens." I smiled.

"A rose colored lens? Camille love I painted you as how you are." He took my hand and I couldn't believe how warm he was.

"You are kind." I smiled.

"I think you deserve a dance. Seeing as I interrupted your last one. Which to be honest was for the best Marcel isn't the greatest f dancers." He winked and still holding my hand lead me back down stairs and out onto the dance floor. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and just let him lead. Klaus was right, he was a better dancer than Marcel.

"I want to ask you a favor. My family believes that you may be good for me. I also have promised to try and… speak to someone. Seeing as you are a psychologist I thought perhaps you might grace me with your presence a few times a week?" He asked me.

I felt a lump in my throat. He wanted me to be his psychologist? He wanted a doctor, patient relationship. It shouldn't have hurt and yet it almost did. I almost thought he might be interested in me. I stopped myself there, I knew this kind if guy. The bad news, nothing good can come from this kind of guy. I knew that right here, right now I dodged a bullet. A narcissistic and paranoid bullet.

"Of course Klaus. I think your family is right, you could benefit from talking to someone professionally." I smiled up at him. The song stopped and he pulled away from me.

"Then I would like to start tomorrow before you go into work. Would you meet me here on the plantation? I would like to tell you what is about to happen and get your… professional opinion on the matter." He kissed my hand and then whisked away. I stood on the dance floor watching him go. Was I wrong or did I notice just a hint of disappointment? It was then I saw Marcel enter through a side exit with his friend in tow, and Klaus was right, he did not look good. I pushed through the crowd just fast enough to see Klaus usher them into a room. I rushed after them but the door slammed shut.

"Damn." I huffed.

"Well there is more than one way to listen in on a conversation." I looked up at Davina and she winked. "Follow me."

"Where have you been?" I asked as we rounded a corner and entered a room opposite the one the boys were in.

"I should ask the same of you." She stared at me intently.

"You should not be hanging around Klaus. That is a bad idea." I shrugged her off.

"What are we doing?" I asked. Davina locked the door before heading over to a wall. She placed her hand on it and started to chant softly. The room suddenly filled with voices.

"So Marcel you have come back to what? Plead for this insignificant being's life?" Klaus laughed. I looked at Davina in amazement. I would never get use to magic and all it could do.

"Drop that act Klaus. I know what you want. I will give you the Quarter if it means there will be no war. However, I still want to run things, alongside you or whatever but my guys are still mine." Marcel growled back.

"No your men are mine now too. You can order them about but the orders will come from me first. Together Marcel we can both lead the Quarter into a new age, and I think we will get along just fine." Klaus spoke.

"Fine, just heal him." Marcel ordered.

"The only thing to heal a wolf bite is a hybrid's blood." Klaus said. I heard someone biting and I assumed that Klaus had just gave his blood to heal Marcel's guy. I sighed, this could have gone a lot worse.

"One more thing. Cami, she is off limits Klaus." Marcel said suddenly.

"That is where you are wrong Marcel. See Camille is her own person who makes her own decisions. I can promise you that I will not stop seeing her, even when she herself has asked me not to. Why Marcel? She needs to be protected, and right now I think I am the only one to do that." Klaus explained. My heart dropped, this man just said he was going to stalk me even if I didn't want him to all to protect me? I wasn't some china doll behind glass.

"What an egotistic ass." I hissed. Davina looked up with wide eyes shaking her head.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked. I felt very cold, this wasn't a one-way thing, they could hear us too. Davina put her hand back onto the wall and chanted to softly that I couldn't even hear.

"Lets get out of here." Davina said quickly.

We rushed out of the room, past the doors the boys were behind and were halfway down stairs before I looked back up. Klaus and Marcel were looking down at us. I looked away quickly. There was no way they didn't know we were up there, and I am sure they knew we were listening in. I spent the rest of the night drinking champagne and dancing with Marcel, Davina and occasionally Rebekah. I felt Klaus's eyes on me for the rest of the night. He didn't come to dance again but when most everyone started to leave and only the few of us were huddle around the bar finishing the champagne off he started heading straight for me.

"Incoming." Davina laughed.

"You are all drunk." Klaus said disapprovingly.

"Well I know Davina and I are, however I don't think Marcel can get drunk." I laughed.

"Let me take you home." Klaus offered.

"No, I can get her home just fine." Marcel countered. I knew, even drunk, that the last thing that needed to happen was for Marcel and Klaus to get into a fight.

"Oh stop it boys. Where is Elijah? He seems like he would be the perfect chaperone to get Davina and I home safely." I smiled and placed my hand on Klaus's shoulder trying to steady myself.

"Fine." He agreed before sweeping me up into his arms.

"Klaus put me down, I am not a child who needs to be carried." I squirmed.

"Well if you aren't a child then stop acting like one." He smiled at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well an adult wouldn't need to sneak around and use her little witch to spy on people." He started walking out the door. I was relieved when Elijah was standing there, the car door open. Klaus placed me in the front seat.

"I will see you tomorrow my brave bartender." He winked. I rolled my eyes at him before clumsily slamming the car door. Davina fell into the back seat, and then was pushed aside so Marcel could get in.

"Thanks for the ride Elijah." He smiled.

"Don't thank me Marcellus. If it was up to me, you would be walking home." Elijah said smoothly.

"Always the gentleman." Marcel laughed. I looked at Elijah, his face grim and tired. Something was happening and I had a feeling that I was not going to just be caught up in it but be part of it. All I wanted now was to go to sleep and not wake up with a hang over in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I headed down the street, dragging my feet. The sun beat down on me and my sunglasses didn't seem to be helping much. I had already puked twice. I felt like someone had taken a hammer to my head and I had thousands of micro fracturing covering my skull. The last thing I wanted to do was go and listen to whatever Klaus wanted to tell me. My curiosity that only last night took over me was now non-existent. I stopped in front of my car. I hadn't driven it in weeks. I walked almost everywhere in the Quarter but there was no way I was walking all the way to the plantation. By the time I got to the plantation and parked I felt slightly better if not a little hungry. I wondered in Klaus might feed me if I acted sick enough. I knocked on the door and took a step back. Kol answered the door, I hadn't ever spoken to him but he couldn't be all that bad.

"Umm hi. Klaus asked me to come over."

"I know. Come in, close the door behind you." He said gruffly as he headed back up the stairs. "I am sure he is still asleep so just go wake him up or something." I followed up the stairs behind him. Klaus was in his room? Asleep? I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into his room. Sure I had seen his art studio but his room was a different thing, something just a little more private. I wasn't sure I was ready to invade that part of him.

"Oh by the way, did Davina get home alright. I haven't seen Elijah since he drove you home last night." Kol paused outside the hall.

"What? Davina?" What had I said to her last night. 'Where have you been?' She had just evaded my question and then criticized my time with Klaus when she was hanging out with Kol all night. "As far as I know yes, I watched Elijah walk her to her door." I assured him.

"Of course, ever the honorable one." He shook his head and started down the hall. I walked down the hall slowly, then turned down Klaus's wing. I passed his studio and stopped outside his bedroom door. I knocked, nothing, I knocked again. I took a deep breath.

"Oh please have clothes on." I whispered under my breath before cracking the door open and peeking my head in. His room was subtle but his bed was big and fluffy. I stepped in and saw Klaus on the right side if the bed, laying on his back. He looked peaceful, more so than he did when he was awake. The big comforter was only to his waist, leaving his very shirtless chest uncovered. His chest was what you would expect from a perfect flawless vampire like him. A perfect six pack and pec's like the gods. I walked across the room and hovered above to him. I placed my hand on his face and smiled. Should I let him sleep? My stomach growled and my head still was pounding. I shook Klaus lightly.

"Hey lazy ass. You made me come over here today instead of sleeping in. You need to wake up." Klaus shot up quickly, his face angry and I was suddenly pinned against the wall on the opposite side if the room.

"Well good morning to you to?" I coughed. It would be an understatement if I said I was surprised or that my heart wasn't beating so fast. Though I wouldn't really say scared, I really didn't think he was going to hurt me.

He stared into my eyes and looked horrified. He let go like my skin was fire and and walked right out of the room. I took a huge breath and my lungs thanked me. I ran after Klaus as soon as I caught my breath. Klaus was at the stairs before I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Klaus wait. It's ok I shouldn't have snuck up on you." I pulled him into a hug. He went stiff and pulled away.

"Camille I just shoved you up against a wall and you come running down the hall and grab my arm then pull me into a hug? How are you not dead yet?" He growled.

"Oh please, Klaus it's not a big deal. I freaked you out and you reacted. The important thing is that you didn't hurt me and I know never to freak you out in the morning." I shrugged.

"Camille maybe it's a good idea if you just…"

"No stop right there. Klaus I am so hung over, my head is throbbing and I am starving. Will you feed me please?" I begged. He stared at me like I was crazy but then he smiled just a bit.

"I think I can whip up something that will be perfect." He winked. I followed behind him and jumped up onto the counter.

"So what are you going to make me?" I asked.

"Well first." He headed over to a cupboard and pulled out a whiskey bottle and poured me a glass. "A little hair of the dog will help with the pounding headache." He went to another cupboard and pulled out some aspirin. I took them both with a swig of whiskey. Klaus lifted and eyebrow and smiled. I shrugged before downing the rest of the whiskey. I watched Klaus drift around the kitchen whipping up the best chocolate chips pancakes. I wolfed three of them down while Klaus sat smiling at me.

"What Klaus?" I swallowed another bite.

"You have quite the appetite for such a little thing." He laughed.

"I am hung over because someone just kept giving me champagne and I drank it all." I laughed.

"I don't usually eat for a small army."

"Camille love, I am really sorry for my behavior. I have been on edge so much lately." He looked sullen and I felt bad.

"Klaus maybe you are so on edge because you are starting a war with the people of New Orleans and that's making you enemies. You are paranoid that people will lash out at you but in reality they don't until you have already made the first move." I tried to explain.

"Oh Camille you are a bit naïve. I have a reason for everything and if someone doesn't like it then they are a threat. See it's time that I tell you about Hayley." He smiled.

"The werewolf girl you asked me about?" I asked.

"Yes she and I have a history, short but a history non the less. She is carrying a child, and that child is very special to me. Which means Hailey is special to me and I will get them back and I will protect them and when I do the Quarter will need to be safe for them to live in. I will destroy anyone and anything that threatens this." He finished triumphantly.

"Ok crazy pants let's calm down a bit and back up. So you and Hayley were a thing a few months ago and now she is pregnant with what I am now assuming is your child? So A hybrid child?" I asked.

"Yes and right now Davina has her for some reason I have yet to figure out." Klaus grunted.

"Right, so is that why Kol was hanging out with her all night to try and find Hayley?" I knew that kid was bad news.

"What, Kol was with Davina? That could prove useful." He grinned.

"No stop, don't go manipulating others. We can figure out a more civil way." I shrugged. I was still just trying to wrap my head around Klaus having a child. That he may have other girls out there that mean the world to him. I was nothing special, and I should stop pretending I was anything more than his shrink.

"Well what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"We? Well I don't know what you will do but I will go and talk to Davina and see what she has to say. I want everyone to continue this moment of peace we have. Meaning I hope you listen when I tell you to back off for now." I ordered. He looked bemused at me, I knew that he may listen but that may only last for the day.

"So let's go back a little farther. You have problems with your father right?" I prodded.

"Had, see he wasn't my father. My father was a werewolf my mother had an affair with. Michael killed him. Though it was long before he learned of my mother's affair that he was cruel towards me. Out sister Freya died as a young child and he never quite recovered. From then on he was ruthless and would beat us with swords that he called duels to strengthen us but worse were his words." He paused, then continued. "No matter, he made me stronger, he made me who I am today." Klaus nodded and scooped up my plate and took it to the sink.

"Klaus he sounds terrible and it's no wonder you have a hard time trusting anyone." I tried to sooth him.

"I was an artist born in a time that was only meant for Viking warriors. I didn't stand much of a chance." He shrugged.

"Klaus I know for a fact you are a fighter." I took his hand and led him back to the table. "What about your siblings?"

"Well I kept most of them staked and in coffins where they would be safe at least half of their life." He stared at me, he had no remorse for this crime.

"Why?"

"They betrayed me. Finn tried to have me daggered, then Rebekah tried to leave with a man who was not suited for her. Kol tried to conspire with Rebekah to have me daggered. Then Rebekah tried to run away with non other than my right hand man, Marcellus. I staked them all for their own good. So they wouldn't have a chance to do what they always wished. Put me down so that they could go about their lives without me." He hissed.

"It sounds like they were just trying to have a life of their own, though I don't know Finn and Kol's reasons and it sounds like Elijah hasn't done anything. You find hidden secrets where they don't exist and betrayal that is not meant that way." I explained.

"Elijah always believes there is good in me. Even when I drank an entire village and burned it because they called my sister a witch. When I entered convent and nunneries and drained dry the innocent as Elijah said. I have killed the woman he loved, or at least it was my fault. Just last month I killed a hybrid's mother by drowning her in the towns fountain. Not to mention I killed his friend's aunt, and the entire hybrid army I made after they all broke my sire bond and revolted." He was heaving with anger. My blood ran cold. Who was this man? He has killed scores of people yet I see something completely different. I don't see the killer, yes I see the dangerous man but I don't think that is all he is.

"Why kill the hybrids mom?" Was all I managed to choke out.

"He taught them how to break my sire bond. You see Camille sometimes death is too kind; you have to make them feel pain. The best way to do that was to take someone he loved. She was all he had next to his girlfriend and I had a bit of a fondness for that little vampire." He smiled. I wilted inside a little. Another girl he was interested in, he must of dozens over the years.

"Well maybe it is time to break this cycle then." I smiled. I looked at my watch and groaned. I did not want to go to the bar but I also didn't know if my heart could take another one of Klaus's stories.

"You know since you are my psychologist you will be getting paid. Since you have agreed to see me a few times a week I would say you could quit your bartending job if you thought it right. Use the time to accumulate other patients. The paycheck you will receive from me will be sufficient to live on." Klaus slide a check across the table. I picked it up and almost had a heart attack.

"Klaus five thousand dollars? Don't you think that is a little too much?" I asked.

"That is per week, unless you want me to bulk it as monthly payments?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus I haven't even finished my masters. I am not completely qualified and I don't know if I can take your money." It was tempting. I could focus so much more on my last few classes if I didn't have to work full time.

"Camille I insist. You deserve this money and as long as you come by for our chats at least four times a week you will earn it." He smiled.

"Fine but only because I can finally finish my Masters this way." I agreed.

"Well I do think this was enough for today. I also believe that you have a little witch to talk to." He hinted.

"Alright Klaus I will do my best but Davina isn't very keen to you." I warned.

I left the plantation feeling no better than last night about Klaus. He seemed even scarier and I wasn't sure what it was about me that had him interested. The scariest for me is that I know he is bad, I know he is a killer and yet I am attracted to him. Shouldn't I be running for the hills, moving away, something. Instead I am playing psychologist to him in hopes I will see him more often. My phone buzzed suddenly and I looked down to see that Klaus had texted me.

 **I already took care of your two week notice at the bar.**

I sighed, I really hope he just compelled the owner and not something much more serious. My phone buzzed again as I was putting on my seatbelt

 **I didn't kill anyone, just made a stop last night to tell management that you had accepted another job**

Was he serious, he did this last night? He hadn't even really offered me the job yet. How did he know I was going to say yes? Did he always flash his money and get what he wants, and if that didn't work compulsion, killing?

 **You are welcome**

I rolled my eyes and decide to just not answer him. I drove all the way to the cemetery in silence. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Davina. I pushed my way into her family's crept to find her hunched over books studying.

"Hey Davina." I sat across from her.

"Hey, you don't look so great." She glanced up before putting her nose right back into her book.

"Well I am super hung over, spent the morning having a session with Klaus. Then he made me breakfast, though I am thinking that it might come back up." I closed my eyes. The whole hair of the dog Klaus gave me was seriously back firing now.

"So you are Klaus's shrink?" She asked.

"Yes, professional relationship only. He is paying me and everything." I flashed the check at her.

"Well good, its not a good idea to get seriously involved with him." She said sternly.

"That is peachy coming from the girl who spent all night who knows where with Kol." I teased.

"How do you know that? Did you see him today? Did he say something?" She said quickly leaning towards me.

"Calm down. I did see him and he asked if you got home all right. It was a little obvious after that Davina." She rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut.

"Don't tell Marcel, he will freak out and then try to rip Kol's head off." She huffed.

"You are right about that. I wont say anything, but Marcel will find out sooner than later. It would be better coming from you." I warned her. I took a deep breath, "Hey Davina can I ask you about Hayley?" She turned to stare at me warily.

"Why?"

"Well Klaus is very interested in her, and I know you have her but I think it would be a good idea to give her to Klaus." I tried to be vague.

"Oh no Cami, you are not getting away with this. What did he say about her? What does he want with her?" She grabbed my arm.

"The child is his. Hayley is some lost girlfriend and he just wants his family back. If he doesn't get her he will tear apart the Quarter to finds her." I warned.

"So that's why the ancestors said the baby was special. It's a hybrid!" Davina squealed. "Cami the ancestors want her to have the baby and then for me to sacrifice it. It will give us power, and if we don't the baby could be the end of the Quarter witches." Davina explain warily.

"Davina what? You can't take some one's child and then kill it. Klaus will kill you, he will kill all the witches in the Quarter. The child will be the witches end if you harm the baby or Hailey. Just give them to Klaus. Don't start this war." I begged.

"I don't know how to disobey the ancestors. They will retaliate and I don't know what could happen when they do." Davina looked around nervously.

"You can't kill a harmless child." I countered. Horrified Davina was even considering it.

"I know but the ancestors are ruthless they will kill me if I don't." She explained.

"We should get Klaus and Marcel and talk about this. They have to have some sort of idea and in the mean time let that poor girl go." I tried. Davina looked and me before starting to pace the ground.

"I am worried that if I give her up I wont be able to do what needs to be done when it comes down to it." She huffed.

"Klaus is going to kill you and anyone who stand in his way. He will get Hayley back if that's what he decides." I twirled a ring around my finger nervously.

"Then why hasn't he marched in here with his family and just taken her and killed us?" She asked.

"He doesn't want to start a war with the witches by hurting or killing their regent. I also begged him to let me try and set things right. Davina there has to be another way than killing an innocent child." I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. I knew she couldn't do what the ancestors where asking of her.

"I don't like this one bit. I don't want to give her back and lose all the leverage I have but I also can't have him coming here and massacring my entire coven. No amount of magic is going to help us if they want us all dead." She turned and marched down into the cellar of the crypt. I followed quickly behind her. The room was covered in candles, a nice bed, chair, table. It was a nice little prison but a prison non the less. Who I assumed was Hayley looked up from the chair.

"Well this is new, since when do I get visitors?" She hissed.

"Hi, I am Cami." I smiled and she stared murderously at me. "Klaus sent me." I tried.

"Klaus, seriously?" She stood looking almost happy.

"Yes he has been looking for you and asked me to help. Davina has agreed to let me take you to him." I smiled.

"You wont be able to run. I am transferring the spell on this room to Cami. Once we take you to Klaus he can decide if it needs to be placed somewhere in his home or if you are free." Davina explained before placing hands on my shoulders and chanting softly behind me.

"Seems I don't have much of a choice then." Hayley sighed. "Led the way." I took her hand and followed Davina out to the car before we climbed in and headed back to the plantation. I never expected it to be easy. I don't know what we were going to do to save both Davina and the child. I also knew at the pit of my stomach Davina would be an after thought for Klaus. He will do anything to save his child first. I just had to remind him how much he will need Davina to protect his child. I needed to make her valuable. I handed my cellphone to Davina.

"Call Marcel, tell him to meet us at the plantation." She took it and dialed. I took a deep breath and looked back at Klaus's lover. This was the craziest day I have every had. I looked back at the road and hoped for the best.


End file.
